1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to ashtray constructions of the type intended for use out of doors, and more specifically relates to outdoor-use ashtrays having means for either extinguishing or sustaining the burning of the cigarette while it is held by the tray against windblown movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ashtrays are commonly employed to collect ashes from cigars and cigarettes. The most common forms of ashtrays are mere trays which serve as receptacles for ashes deposited therein; they include no means for holding a cigarette if the wind is blowing and are thus not suitable for outdoor use.
Outdoor smoking is to be encouraged vis a vis indoor smoking since secondary smoke indoors is likely to be concentrated and harmful to non-smokers present in the same enclosed area as the smoker whereas the great outdoors dissipates at least to some extent the dangerous compounds found in primary and secondary cigarette smoke.
Ashtrays that are currently available, however, are not suitable for outdoor use because cigarettes and their ashes are very light in weight and are easily lifted and scattered by the wind.
A need therefore exists for a cigarette ash tray that would encourage outdoor smoking.